pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neue Gefahren, Neue Hoffnung
"Neue Gefahren, Neue Hoffnung" ist das 22. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Kolgar und Cale erreichen, nach zwei Tagen der Reise, die Stadt Greenview, wo Sie sich niederlassen und die Ankunft Ihrer Kameraden erwarten, um gemeinsam in den Faergoth aufzubrechen. Während der Reise dorthin wird Cale Zeuge, wie Kolgar das Symbol des Leviathan eingebrannt wird und Dieser damit endgültig als Diener des urtümlichen Wesens gekennzeichnet wird. Alec kommt derweil in Black Rose Castle an, nachdem Er unterwegs einem trunkenen Braumeister der Zwerge begegnet ist, der Ihm unerwartete Hilfe und Ratschläge zukommen lässt und sich nachträglich als der zwergische Gott des Alkohols, Vaaki, entpuppt. In Black Rose Castle erfahren Alec und die Anderen, dass der Overlord plant, die geheimnisvolle "Schwarze Legion" zu erwecken, eine unbesiegbare und von den Göttern des Krieges versiegelte Armee, die nahezu unaufhaltsam ist. Dazu benötigt Er Alec als Kleriker des Temporus, sowie jeweils einen Champion des Bane und des Tyr. Alec ist jedoch nicht gewillt, dem Usurpator auch noch eine unbesiegbare Armee an die Hand zu geben. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden und der neuen Bekanntschaft Corvyna Nightbreeze, einer Shadar-Kai, fliehen Sie aus Black Rose Castle und entziehen sich damit, zumindest für den Moment, dem Einflussbereich des Overlords. Als Sie Greenview erreichen, sind die Rattenfänger endlich zum Aufbruch bereit, um im Faergoth Antworten zu finden und sich für den großen Krieg gegen die Armee der Toten zu wappnen. Handlung Alec reitet im Galopp in Richtung Black Rose Castle, um die Strecke schnellstmöglich hinter sich zu bringen. Er achtet dabei darauf, stets in den Dörfern und Städten zu rasten, die auf seinem Weg liegen und nicht in der Wildnis, um kein leichtes Ziel für potenzielle Angreifer zu sein. Während seiner ersten Übernachtung in Plainsview erleidet Er erneut einen furchtbaren Alptraum: Er sieht sich selbst am Ziel seiner Wünsche, im Kolosseum von Temporus, mit seinen Freunden und längst verstorbenen Angehörigen auf der Tribüne und Termacht als Gegner vor sich. Im anschließenden Gefecht unterliegt Alec nicht nur, sondern Ihn ereilt auch das Schicksal seines Großvaters und Er stirbt vor den Augen seiner Kameraden, chancenlos, im Kampf. Als Er aufwacht, wachsen Alec's Zweifel nur noch, da Dieser sich nicht sicher ist, ob dieser Traum eine Vision oder eine Warnung darstellt, dass Er auf dem falschen Weg ist. Auch Kolgar hat in der ersten Nacht dieser Reise keinen ruhigen Schlaf. Während Cale Wache hält und Er eigentlich ausruhen sollte, wacht Kolgar durch intensiven Schmerz auf seiner Brust auf. Wie mit einem Brenneisen erscheint urplötzlich eine Tätowierung in Form einer verschnörkelten Seeschlange auf seiner Brust und kennzeichnet Ihn damit als Anhänger und Untergebenen des Leviathan. Cale ist schockiert und Kolgar erzählt Ihm erstmals, was unlängst geschehen ist, worauf Cale Ihm gegenüber skeptisch und misstrauisch reagiert. Während der weiteren Reise in Richtung Schloss begegnet Alec indes einem Zwerg auf der Straße, der ein riesiges Fass auf einem Wagen transportiert und dessen Rad gebrochen ist. Obgleich Er es eilig hat, hält Er dennoch inne und hilft dem Zwerg, indem Er ein Stück Eisen über einem Feuer einschmilzt und daraus eine Metallbeschichtung schmiedet, die das gebrochene Rad zusammenhalten soll, bis zur nächsten Stadt. Der dankbare Zwerg lädt Ihn daraufhin zu einem Bier ein, da Er bemerkt, wie unsicher und verwirrt Alec zu sein scheint. Bei einem Bier erzählt der mysteriöse Zwerg Alec schließlich, dass Er sowohl Kolgar kennt, als auch seinen Ziehvater Gorin Ironfist. Er offenbart gegenüber Alec sogar, dass Gorin ebenfalls ein Kleriker und Anhänger von Morandin war, ein Kleriker der Schmiededomäne. Die Beiden plaudern über verschiedene Dinge und Alec beginnt, seine Sorgen für eine Weile zu vergessen und sich zu entspannen. Als der mysteriöse Zwerg in dieser Konversation hört, dass die Rattenfänger planen, das Schattenfell zu betreten, überlässt Er Alec ein Fässchen mit einem selbstgebrauten, bestimmten Ale, welches "den Verstand an diesem Ort klar hält". Der überraschte Alec nimmt das Geschenk dankend an. Ehe sich die Wege der Beiden kurz darauf wieder trennen, überlässt der Zwerg dem Kleriker noch eine Tarotkarte mit dem Bild des Narren und einer Botschaft darauf. Er bittet Ihn, diese Botschaft an Kolgar zu überbringen, was Alec zusagt. Erst als der sonderbare Zwerg mit seinem Wagen weitergezogen ist, wird Alec langsam klar, dass dies nicht irgendein Zwerg, sondern Vaaki, der Gott des Alkohols im Pantheon der Zwerge gewesen ist, der als einer der wenigen Götter frei durch die Welt pilgert. In der Zwischenzeit setzen Cale und Kolgar Ihren Weg in Richtung Greenview fort und tauschen sich unterwegs aus. Kolgar lässt den Waldläufer wissen, dass Er sich verändern möchte und zukünftig keine derartigen Dummheiten wie jüngst mehr begehen will. Er will von nun an das Leben ernst nehmen und es nicht mehr leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen, was Cale sehr begrüßt. Schließlich und endlich erreichen die Beiden Greenview und mieten sich für mehrere Tage im dortigen Gasthaus ein. Alec erreicht nach mehreren Tagen dann Black Rose Castle und bemerkt bei seiner Ankunft einen gewaltigen schwarzen Vogel mit einem Reiter, der an der Burg landet. Sofort wird Ihm klar, dass es sich dabei um einen der Hawklords des Overlords handelt. Er wird von den Wachen eingelassen, wobei Er sich erneut als Alexasar Norwind vorstellt, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Er wird direkt zur obersten Kommandantin, Lady Katharina of Ravencrest gebracht und ist überrascht, dass diese doch zugegen ist, obgleich Lady Morgand ursprünglich vermutete, dass Sie, aufgrund der Feldzüge im Süden des Königreichs, nicht anwesend sein wird. Im Gespräch bejaht Lady Ravencrest, dass die Kameraden des Klerikers am Morgen desselben Tages angekommen sind und Ihre Geschichte erzählt hatten. Daraufhin habe der Overlord sofort mit der Planung von Gegenmaßnahmen begonnen. Sie offenbart, dass der Plan des Herrschers vorsieht, eine antike Armee aus lebenden Rüstungen, die sogenannte "Schwarze Legion" aus den Tiefen der Feuerberge zu erwecken, wo diese einst von den drei Göttern des Krieges versiegelt worden ist. Eine Armee, die nicht aufgehalten werden kann und jeden Feind vernichtet, der sich Ihnen in den Weg stellt. Da diese Armee aus lebenden Rüstungen besteht, könnte der Krieg ohne den Verlust von Leben gewonnen werden. Der einzige Nachteil ist jedoch, dass es einen Champion von jedem der drei Götter des Krieges benötigt, um diese Legion zu erwecken und deren Kontrolle auf den Overlord zu übertragen. Allerdings sei auch bereits ein Champion des Bane beim Black Rose Castle eingetroffen. Mit Alec als dem Champion von Temporus würde dann nur noch ein Champion des Tyr fehlen, um das Siegel aufzubrechen und die Legion zu entfesseln. Alec reagiert wenig erfreut über diese Information, da Er sicher ist, dass der Overlord die Kontrolle über diese Legion nicht wieder abgeben wird, wenn Er sie einmal besitzt, sondern stattdessen all seine anderen Feinde gleich mit vernichten wird. Dies kann Er nicht zulassen, da der Tyrann so unbesiegbar werden würde. Außerdem hat Ihm Temporus nicht mitgeteilt, dass es sein Wille ist, dass diese Legion erweckt wird, was Alec sehr skeptisch macht. Er bittet sich Bedenkzeit aus, was Lady Ravencrest Ihm auch gewährt. Er wird in die Aufenthaltsräume gebracht, wo Er seine Freunde, Juno, Varen und Lancinnei erneut trifft. Der Kleriker offenbart seinen Kameraden die neuen Pläne des Overlords zur Lösung des Untoten-Problems. Varen ist entsetzt und teilt sofort Alec's Meinung. Juno reagiert verhalten und gesteht, dass Sie es nicht gutheißt, aber die Entscheidung Ihres Herrschers respektieren muss. Sie würde akzeptieren, wenn Er diesen Weg, zum Wohl des Reiches, gehen würde. Alec macht Ihr klar, dass Sie früher oder später eine Entscheidung treffen muss, wo Ihre Loyalitäten liegen, da die Gruppe niemals mit dem Overlord in dieser Sache zusammenarbeiten wird. Schließlich organisiert Lady Ravencrest ein Treffen der Gruppe mit dem vermeintlichen Champion von Bane, der Sonnenelfe Corvyna Nightbreeze. Diese ist misstrauisch gegenüber Alec's Begleitern und wünscht ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Ihm, worauf Er eingeht. Allein mit Alec, offenbart die Elfe, dass Sie kein Champion des Bane ist, sondern ein Paladin in Diensten der Rabenkönigin, der Göttin über Leben und Tod. Sie hatte sich ursprünglich gefragt, warum Ihre Herrin Sie nach Black Rose Castle geschickt hatte, doch nun ist Ihr klar, dass Sie dort Alec treffen sollte. Sie offenbart Ihm, dass Sie diese Täuschung eingehen musste, um überhaupt in die Burg eingelassen zu werden. Die Ritter waren erpicht darauf, einen Champion des Bane zu treffen, also gab Sie sich als solcher aus. Sie offenbart auch, dass es nicht Ihre Idee, sondern die des "Overpriest", des höchsten Klerikers in Diensten des Overlords gewesen ist, die schwarze Legion zu erwecken. Sie erzählt Alec auch, dass eine alte Legende Ihres Volkes besagt, dass diese mächtige Legion einen Drachen schützt, der wiederum das Herz der Welt behütet. Wird die Legion abkommandiert, bleibt der Drache unbewacht und verlässt ebenfalls seinen Posten. Das Herz der Welt wäre angreifbar, was das Ende von ganz Arceiron bedeuten könnte. Somit darf die Legion, in den Augen Corvynas, nicht erweckt werden, neben dem offensichtlichen Grund, dem Overlord nicht eine derart mächtige Armee an die Hand zu geben. Corvyna erklärt Alec außerdem, dass die Rabenkönigin in Erfahrung bringen konnte, dass Orcus, der Dämonenprinz des Untodes plant, Sie zu vernichten und Ihre Position als Gott über Leben und Tod einzunehmen. Dies kann Sie nicht zulassen, weswegen Sie Ihre Dienerin, Corvyna Nightbreeze, als Unterstützung für Alec und seine Kameraden geschickt hat. Sie sollte einen Champion der Götter finden, der ebenfalls bereit ist, sich den Untoten zu stellen. Alec fasst notgedrungen und mangels Alternativen Vertrauen zu der mysteriösen Elfe und berichtet Ihr von den bisherigen Plänen der Gruppe. Er macht Ihr auch klar, dass Er seinen Freunden bedingungslos vertraut und keine Geheimnisse vor Diesen haben will, weswegen Er in die Haupthalle zurückkehrt und diese über Corvyna's wahre Identität und Aufgabe in Kenntnis setzt. Danach erzählt Er der Elfe von den neuen Plänen der Gruppe im Schattenfell zur Rettung Adyra's, um mit Ihrer Hilfe eine Armee der Natur und des Lebens gegen die Bedrohung durch die Untoten aufzustellen. Corvyna berichtet, dass Ihre Herrin, die Rabenkönigin, die Herrscherin des Schattenfell ist und Sie der Gruppe helfen kann, diesen Ort zu durchqueren und Adyra dort letztlich zu finden. Die Göttin Nocturnal, Adyra's neue Herrin, hat den Ort lediglich erschaffen, beherrscht Ihn jedoch nicht, weswegen die Rabenkönigin Corvyna die notwendige Macht verleihen kann, die Gruppe sicher ans Ziel zu bringen. Sie warnt diese jedoch, dass eine Reise durch das Schattenfell all jene vernichtet, die nicht starken Willens sind. Die Rattenfänger, die seit der Begegnung mit den Untoten geschwächt und unsicher sind, sind für diese Reise momentan keinesfalls bereit. Zunächst muss die Gruppe jedoch aus der Burg entkommen und zwar ohne, dass Lady Ravencrest dies bemerkt. Der Overlord wird nicht akzeptieren, dass Alec seine Pläne nicht unterstützt und Ihn nötigenfalls zwingen, weswegen eine unbemerkte Flucht ratsam ist. Die Truppen des Herrschers werden Ihnen noch rasch genug folgen. Corvyna ermöglicht diese ungesehene Flucht schließlich, indem Sie die Gruppe, unter Zuhilfenahme Ihrer Kräfte, für eine kurze Zeit ins Schattenfell schickt. In dieser Paralleldimension können Sie sich ungesehen aus der Burg bewegen und entkommen. Allein während dem kurzen Marsch durch die schattenhafte Version der Burg bemerkt die Gruppe die Beklemmung und Finsternis, die Sie befällt. Ein längerer Aufenthalt oder gar Kämpfe in diesem Reich sind den Rattenfängern in deren gegenwärtigen Zustand nicht möglich. Außerhalb der Burg bringt Corvyna die Gruppe auch sogleich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Damit hat Sie diese nicht nur gerettet, sondern auch unter Beweis gestellt, dass Sie wirklich ein Tor ins Schattenfell öffnen kann. Schließlich macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg nach Greenview, um dort Kolgar und Cale wieder zu treffen. Um die Reise abzukürzen, mieten Sie in der ersten größeren Siedlung eine Kutsche, welche gegen ein größeres Entgelt bereit ist, Sie alle bis nach Greenview mitzunehmen. So können die Rattenfänger Ihre Reisezeit erheblich verkürzen und treffen bereits nach fünf Tagen in der Stadt nahe des Faergoth ein, wo Sie von Kolgar und Cale schon erwartet werden. In der Taverne in Greenview tauschen die Rattenfänger dann Ihre Erlebnisse und Eindrücke aus und schmieden Pläne für die weitere Reise. Alec richtet einen Appell an die Gruppe, in welchem Er darlegt, dass Sie nicht bereit sind, ins Schattenfell zu ziehen, da jedes Mitglied Ihrer Gemeinschaft, einschließlich Ihm selbst, Lasten und Probleme mit sich trägt, die ausgeräumt werden müssen, um in diesem finsteren Reich bestehen und Adyra retten zu können. Die Reise durch den Faergoth und nach Phandorra, ins Reich der Sonnenelfen, bietet Ihnen die Möglichkeit, genau dies zu tun. Ferner müssen Sie sich magische Waffen besorgen, da mit der bisherigen Bewaffnung die Untoten nicht effektiv bekämpft werden können, wie der Kampf gegen Lorangor gezeigt hatte. Gleichsam sollen die Elfen in Phandorra vor den Untoten gewarnt werden, damit Sie vielleicht die Rattenfänger unterstützen. Zugleich sind die Elfen die beste Chance, an magische Bewaffnung zu gelangen. Zuletzt betont Alec auch, dass Er bereit ist, das Schwert des Mondes zu suchen, von dem Selùne sprach und die von den Göttern vorgesehene Aufgabe annimmt, damit den Herrn der Asche endgültig zu vernichten. Er macht jedoch klar, dass Er dies nicht allein tun kann, sondern die Hilfe von Jedem aus der Gruppe benötigen wird. Lancinnei ist die Erste, die schwört, Ihm zu folgen. Nach und nach folgen alle aus der Gruppe Ihrem Beispiel und erneuern damit das Band Ihrer Gemeinschaft. Die Gruppe verbringt schließlich einen letzten vergnüglichen Abend in der Taverne, im Wissen, dass Sie bereits am nächsten Tag zu einer neuen, gefährlichen Reise aufbrechen werden. Im späteren Verlauf dieses Abends hat Alec dann auch die Gelegenheit die Karte an Kolgar zu übergeben, die Er von Vaaki erhalten hat und macht klar, dass Er dem Zwerg seine Torheit vergibt, da Dieser immer loyal und ein guter Freund an seiner Seite gewesen ist. Als Kolgar auf der Karte lesen kann, dass Vaaki Ihm rät, sich nördlich von Phandorra in die Schmiedeberge zu begeben und dort bei einer antiken Schmiede nach "etwas äußerst Hilfreichem" zu suchen, mutmaßen der Zwerg und der Kleriker, dass es sich dabei um eine Waffe handeln könnte, die Untote bekämpfen kann. Alec verspricht seinem Kameraden, dass Er dessen Loyalität erwidern wird, indem Er Ihm hilft, diesen Ort aufzusuchen und zu finden, was auch immer Vaaki dem Zwerg dort zeigen will. Schließlich nächtigt die Gruppe noch einmal in Greenview und bereitet sich darauf vor, am nächsten Tag in Richtung des mysteriösen Waldes, des Faergoth, aufzubrechen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Juno Sariel * Lancinnei Reginaux * Varen Cresthill Antagonisten * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Ajax the Invincible (nur erwähnt) * Termacht the Overblade (in einer Vision) * Lytar the Overpriest (nur erwähnt) * Orcus, der Dämonenprinz (nur erwähnt) * Nocturnal (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Berrand Dayne (in einer Vision) * Der Leviathan (nur erwähnt) * Vaaki (Erstauftritt) * Morandin (nur erwähnt) * Gorin Ironfist (nur erwähnt) * Lady Katharina of Ravencrest (Erstauftritt) * Lady Viridia Morgand (nur erwähnt) * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Bane (nur erwähnt) * Tyr (nur erwähnt) * Corvyna Nightbreeze (Erstauftritt) * Rabenkönigin (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Corvyna wird der Gruppe als Sonnenelfe vorgestellt. Es wurde jedoch von Anfang an gemutmaßt, dass Sie in Wirklichkeit eine Shadar-Kai ist. Dies wird jedoch in diesem Kapitel noch nicht offen angesprochen und erst in einem späteren Kapitel tatsächlich bestätigt. * Es wird durch Katharina of Ravencrest angedeutet, dass sich in Dawnlight mutmaßlich ein Champion des Tyr befindet. Auf dessen genaue Identität wird jedoch hier keinen Bezug genommen, diese verbleibt unbekannt. * Die Ankunft des Hawklords bei Black Rose Castle zeitgleich mit Alec wird deutlich hervorgehoben, hat aufgrund der vorzeitigen Flucht der Gruppe keinen Einfluss mehr. Um wen es sich bei diesem Hawklord handelt und ob Er tatsächlich wegen den Rattenfängern ankommt, wird hier nicht enthüllt.